


In the name of love

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, deep, warning apply to later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: AU in which Victor and Yuuri meet when they are young. Yuuri doesn't have a great life with his adoptive parents and Victor falls in love.Warnings apply to later chapters
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	1. The letter

To my dearest Yuuri,  
I still think of you every day. Who knew that a pair of old skates would change my life so much. Eight year old me certainly didn’t foresee such a thing. I was enamoured with you from the moment my eyes saw your beautiful eyes. They were so beautiful. I wonder what you thought of me that day. You seemed rather frightened I’ll admit. I wish I could ask you. You were and always will be my lover. I’m not gonna replace you, no one ever will. 

You took my heart with you to a place I can’t follow. I’ve tried to follow and I’m sorry. Don’t be angry please. I’d hate for you to cry over me like I cried over you. My precious little lover. You loved me, even someone as oblivious as me could tell. I wish I could hold your hand and walk through the cold streets of St Petersburg. I would hold you close so that no ice could get to you. I wish I could have done that better.

I still have my ring. It was a promise after all. One I will never break. I wear yours around my neck and give it a kiss every night. I wish I could kiss you. I’m not mad any more. I understand better now. I wish I had been enough though. You seemed better, happier. Maybe I fooled myself a little too much, maybe you did too. Either way, I love you to the moon and back. Probably even more. Nine years of love isn’t easy to move on from. Three years were romantic love. They were the greatest love. It’s been ten years since you left and not a day has gone by where I haven’t missed you.

I’m adopting two children soon. I don’t want them to be lonely, you see. I’ll make sure they are loved and I’ll be a great father. I wish your adoptive parents had been that way. Maybe you would still be here. I still hate them for how they treated you. You deserved so much better. I wish the nightmares hadn’t haunted you and made life unbearable. I hated seeing you so broken. My sweet angel. Aki and Yuuri will have great lives. I’ll make sure of it. 

Your forever,  
Victor Nikiforov.

Also I miss you and think of you every day.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Victor and Yuuri meet.

Eight year old Victor walking the streets

I pulled on my shoes. It was cold outside today but I couldn’t stand the boredom any more. I walked outside and sighed happily. Snowflakes floated through the air. I was happy. I sighed and looked around. Makkachin was following close behind as always. She was a good dog. Makka and I ran through the snow. She looked so cute, her big ears flopping around, tongue sticking out. I walk aimlessly, I’ve never had much direction in my life. Both my parents tend to be rather busy and I don’t want to be a nuisance so I like to leave the house.

I turned the corner and then I saw him. It felt as though all the breath had been knocked out of me. My heart beat faster and my mind was blank. I couldn’t pull my eyes away. He was a boy, around my age I guessed. He had black hair that was growing out and starting to cover his ears. He wore dark blue glasses and his eyes were scanning the contents of a cardboard box discarded on the side. His eyes were a gorgeous brown. They sparkled and reminded me of stars. I didn’t understand why I was so drawn to him. His skin matched the surroundings perfectly. Breath-taking. 

Makkachin barked and the boy jumped up. His eyes were wide and he looked frightened.”Makka no!”I shouted at her. I slowly edged closer to the boy. He still looked scared and when I came too close he moved away. I tried to not let it sting too much. “It’s alright” I said quietly, “no need to be frightened. I promise I won’t hurt you”. The boy seemed taken aback before he schooled his face into a neutral expression. “Promises, promises. When have those ever meant a thing?” He chuckled with no humor behind his laugh. The boy puzzled me in a good way. He was like a mystery I had to solve, yet also so much more than that. 

I looked over at the box with objects and noticed a pair of old raggedy skates. I had always loved skating and I could feel my eyes light up like Christmas lights. The boy must have noticed and gave a sad sigh. “You can have them.” His shoulders seemed slightly slumped. I could have the skates? That wasn’t right. They should be his. “No, no” I said. His brown eyes met mine and I felt as though they bore into my soul. “It’s fine” he said even though I saw his eyes linger on the skates. Then I had an idea, I swore I had some money stashed away. Skates weren’t that expensive, right?

“Alright, then you have to come with me to my house. I have to get something,”The boy’s mouth dropped open slightly. He looked beyond shocked and it actually made me laugh. Had I really managed to surprise someone that much? I kind of loved it. “W-w-what?”he had stammered. So adorable. I grabbed his hand, the weight felt right in my hand. I pulled him along as we ran through the streets. The old skates clutched tightly in my one hand as the other held his. He still seemed rather baffled. His black hair was ruffled and messy. I hoped that I had found my new best friend. Makkachin was a good companion but the boy seemed wonderful.

Once we arrived at the house he seemed to wriggle. “I’m not going inside” he said stubbornly. I sighed before nodding. “Please don’t leave” I whispered and tossed him a pleading look. He seemed apprehensive but eventually bobbed his head in conformation. He would stay. I ran up to my room and soon found the 3000 Rubel I had stored. It wasn’t too much but enough for what I wanted. I made my way downstairs and thanked the lord when I saw him standing there. He had a rather dubious expression on his face. I wondered if he’d ever had a friend. I smiled broadly as I walked up to him.

“Let’s go” I said cheerfully as we walked the streets. I could feel his eyes on me as we walked. I glanced over and he seemed to be rather deep in thought. Occasionally he would look at me and his eyes would narrow and he would frown. He seemed to view me the way I viewed my math problems. Strange and indecipherable. He gnawed his lip slightly and his ears were starting to tint red due to the cold. I smiled fondly at him. Why was I so drawn to this boy? Was it the mysterious aura that clung to him? Was is that he looked like an angel? I had no clue. 

We arrived at the main road and I soon located the sport equipment store. The boy whose name I still didn’t know looked around at everything. His eyes were wide but he looked almost...enraptured. As if the world of sports had captured him and he was on a ride of excitement and the glorious magic of discovery. I hope he saw me like that. I studied his face as he looked around and around. His eyes stopped on the figure skating section. He started running towards it and I followed instantly, I always would. I stayed back a little with Makka at my side as he walked around the isles. “I love figure skating. The grace and beauty of those people enthralls all men” he sighed dreamily.

I stepped close to him. On the wall was a picture of two figure skaters. The two women were wrapped up close. I swallowed. They looked like an older version of us only female One had long silver hair like my own. She stared at the other black-haired figure skater as though she held the world in her hands. They probably meant the world to each other. “Adorable, isn’t it?”the boy said with a smile adorning his features. I smiled and nodded. “Victoria and Yuri are their names. They’re both beautiful and incredible figure skaters. Rebellious too” he finished with a small joyful giggle. 

I was stunned into silence that the boy was talking to me so much. I felt euphoric that he trusted me enough. “You know… I still don’t know your name” I drawled. He flushed a dark shade of red. “Yuuri” he said quietly. “I’m Yuuri”. I smiled contently. I nodded my head in the direction of the skates and we started to look around. Yuuri knew a lot about figure skating. I was happy to listen to him. I had been looking at a pair of nice skates when I caught Yuuri slowly petting a pair of skates. He seemed to be in love with them. They were a simple black. “Do you want them?”I asked. He turned to look at me and sighed dreamily. “If only” his voice lingered with sadness and regret.

“What’s your shoe size?”I asked him. He told me and I grabbed a size. It would be too big but I hoped he would wear these in the years to come. I walked further to the cashier with the money and skates. Yuuri was sputtering unintelligently behind me. After I had bought them I made my way back to him and presented them proudly. His mouth was agape and he looked extremely confused. I smiled and handed him the box. “I can skate on the old ones, they seem to be in good condition.”He still hadn’t said anything. “I-I can’t possibly accept those from you, Victor. They were wayyyyy to expensive.”I shook my head and the corners of my lips curled up.

“They’re yours. Please accept my gift. If you really want to make it up to me then you can repay me by skating with me. Like Victoria and Yuri. We’ll be like them.”He still looked shell-shocked but slowly he nodded. I smiled as wide as I had ever smiled and hugged him close. My arms fit perfectly and I was in heaven. He felt right. He smelled like flowers. I was in heaven. He stiffened at first but eventually melted into the hug. I felt his arms wrap around me. “Please be my friend” I whispered into the crook of his neck. He pulled back and studied my face. “Alright” he spoke softly, his words and voice felt angelic. 

We got onto a train to lake which would be frozen now. I had the old skates with me in the bag which now contained the new skates as well. The train ride was calm as we passed buildings and greenery. Yuuri sat beside me, Makkachin in front of us. Both us watched the world pass us by. I pointed out fascinating buildings as Yuuri watched birds in the sky. Eventually our stop came and we got off the train. The lake was close and I could clearly see the thick layers of ice. We made our way to the ice. It shimmered as the sun shone on it. “Looks like your eyes” Yuuri had told me as the lake came closer. We put our bag on the side and got out the skates.

Yuuri put on the new set and grinned as he hobbled in the shiny black skates. He was a little shaky as he waddled over to the ice. I put on the old skates only to realise that they hadn’t been worn. There was a scratch on the front of one of the pairs though. Was someone really petty enough to throw away an unused pair just because of a scratch? I decided to stop questioning it and put them on. They felt good on my feet. Yuuri was already gliding smoothly across the ice. He seemed to be in his element. He belonged. I skated closer. I was running in circles around him and he seemed to laugh. His eyes meeting mine. He joined the game. We were the game. Him and I. I never wanted to stop playing. 

We spun around each other like planets orbiting. We orbited each other. Spinning in circles and circles. It felt as though I had known him an eternity. Maybe I had. Yuuri’s laughing brought me out of my thoughts. I watched as Makka slid on the ice. The poor dog had no clue why she couldn’t walk on ice. I joined Yuuri’s laughing. We smiled at each other and his eyes sparkled. Makkachin was still not pleased. We continued to skate until it was dark. We got on the train and soon we were back to our street. I hugged him goodbye and hoped I would see my new friend soon. Mama yelled at me for going missing with Makka but she stopped once she realised how happy I looked. I never quite told her why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this multiple chapter fic. I don't know how long it will take. Have a good day.


End file.
